Rick Allen
| lastseen = }} Richard Mark Allen, also known as Rick or Richie, was one of Kim Bauer's kidnappers, along with his friend Dan Mounts, hired by Ira Gaines before Day 1. Before Day 1 Rick lived with his friend Dan Mounts at 1804 Glade located in Echo Park. One month before Day 1 there was an incident in Phoenix, leading to Rick owing Dan a favour. Ira Gaines hired Dan and Rick to kidnap Kim Bauer and deliver her to him. Dan sent an email to Kim's friend Janet York, telling her to meet them at midnight at Paladio Furniture, where he worked. Day 1 Rick and Dan arrived in their van at Paladio Furniture around midnight and waited for the girls. When they arrived, Janet went inside with Dan while Kim introduced herself to Rick. He dug a pack of beer out of the van and went inside, where the four began to party inside the store. Later, Rick and Kim went up onto the roof to talk and Rick told Kim that he went to San Diego State University, and lived near a beach when attending. They talked about surfing, before Kim told him her father had died six months earlier. Rick comforted her, and they went back inside. They agreed to see each other again that weekend, and shared a kiss. After Janet and Dan had finished having sex in one of the beds, the group went outside to decide what to do next. Dan suggested a party at Lacy's, but Kim wanted to go home after seeing her mother had left her 6 messages. Rick defended Kim's choice, and assured her that they would give her a ride home. As they passed the turning for Kim's house, Rick told her to relax as the night was just getting started. As Kim grew more agitated, she revealed that her father was not dead, and was a government agent. Rick told her to chill, and tried to explain what they were doing. He revealed a little more than he should have, but then rushed to the aid of Janet, who was sick. Dan told him not to be a bitch. Later they stopped at a parking lot and the two boys made Kim phone her mother to tell her everything was OK. Rick reminded Dan that they couldn't hurt Kim, so Dan used a crowbar to break Janet's arm. They then drove to an airport, where Dan stopped to check in with Ira Gaines, their employer. Kim pleaded with Rick to help with Janet's pain, and Rick came to blows with Dan over using their drugs on her. He prepared a syringe of heroine, which he injected into her arm. Later, while standing away from the van, Rick and Dan didn't notice as the two girls ran away. After seeing them gone, they gave chase across a runway and into the streets of North Hollywood. The two encountered Larry Rogow, who wrongly directed them down towards central. They continued to search around, until they found the girls near a fight between Larry and Rocco. Rick and Dan chased them to Platt's Auto Body, where they saw Janet get hit by a car. They dragged a screaming Kim back to their van, and drove away. Tensions between Rick and Dan grew high, as Dan believed he needed to decide whose side he was on. After Dan decides to go back to North Hollywood to kill Janet, Rick ties Kim up and slaps her across the face as she struggles. Rick tried to convince Dan not to go through with the murder, but at the last minute an ambulance turned up and they were forced to flee the area. They then drove towards a meeting with Gaines, who came to collect Kim. Dan told him that Janet was dead, and Rick assured him that Kim had not been any trouble. Gaines left, after instructing them to meet him at the compound but travel by a different route. Rick tried to persuade Dan to just leave without getting their money, but Dan reminded him of his debt from Phoenix. Dan explained that Gaines would probably kill Kim, and that Rick should forget her and just take the money. After arriving at the compound, Gaines asked why Janet wasn't dead. As Dan tried to explain, Gaines shot him in front of Rick, telling Rick that he had been promoted. Gaines then handed Rick a shovel and told him to bury his friend. Kim helped him dig a hole, while telling him that they had to escape from the compound together. Rick smoked a joint and explained how he didn't mean to get caught up in a kidnapping. He spoke about the poor parenting he had received, and as Kim again persuaded him to help her escape, Gaines came over to take Kim into his building. After a warning from Gaines, Rick quickly pulled Dan into the hole, apologized to him, and started filling it in. Kim returned, told him she had spoken with her father, and helped him finish Dan's shallow grave. Afterwards, Kim and Rick washed up and he told her he would help her as soon as Gaines let him go. However upon asking Gaines for his money, he was told that he had to stay a little longer and help out before being allowed to leave. He realized the nature of his situation and began to plan an escape route with Kim. They were interrupted by Eli Stram, another guard at the compound, but Rick convinced him that he was only interested in sexually exploiting Kim. After busying Eli with the task of loading up boxes into vans, Rick claimed he had forgotten his keys and met Kim round the back of a building. They reached the perimeter fence, but just before they left Kim saw her mother being dragged inside, and insisted that they turn back. Rick and Kim got back to the barn, and Teri was brought in with her. Rick got some breakfast, which he brought in to give to the women. Teri confronted him about his role in the kidnapping, but Eli entered and explained that they wouldn't be around much longer. Just before 8am, Rick watched helplessly as the women were dragged outside and almost shot by Eli and Neil. Kim stared at Rick as she was taken back into the barn. Later, Eli realized he had lost his phone after raping Teri Bauer. He made Rick help search the compound for it, and they burst into the barn to look there. After Eli left, Kim indicated to Rick that they had it hidden on a rafter, and Rick kept it secret as he helped Eli look elsewhere. Eli grew more frustrated, and charged back into the barn with Rick. As he started to attack the women, Rick intervened, but during the tussle the phone bleeped. Eli found the phone, and then went to inform Gaines, and Rick chased after him to persuade him not to. At 11:05am, Eli sent Rick to the barn in order to get information from Teri and Kim. He entered, apologized for the phone incident, but did not want to hear anything in case he let slip to Eli. When he went back outside, Eli didn't believe he didn't know anything and beat him up, to the horror of Kim watching from the window. Rick, knowing that the women didn't have long left, got Dan's gun from his van and gave it to Teri so they could defend themselves. He apologized to them one last time, and left. Rick then helped to load up vans at the main building, before Ira Gaines asked him to check up on Eli, who had been sent to kill the women. When Rick entered the barn, he was confronted by an angry Jack Bauer who almost strangled him before Kim explained that he was on their side. After Jack called CTU, Rick suggested that he steal a van to help them escape. Kim gave Rick her vote of confidence, and he went back to the main building. After stealing a gun, he got into a van but was caught Gaines. He bluffed his way through an explanation, saying that Eli needed a van to transport the bodies of Kim and Teri. As Gaines got suspicious, Neil radioed with an emergency and Rick was forced to drive over to the North grove. Gaines exited the van and found Kevin Carroll unconscious on the ground. While he was pre-occupied, Rick took the opportunity to sneak away with the van. He reached the barn and Jack got in with his family, and drove them all away. Rick warned Jack that Gaines was onto him, and men fired on the van as they tried to escape. Jack broke through the fence but Gaines shot out the tires, forcing them to exit and hide from incoming fire. Rick helped Jack hold off the hostiles, covering him while he cut the van's fuel line. As the two men ran away, Rick was hit in the arm by a bullet. Jack used his gun to blow up the van, before they escaped into the woods. Jack and Rick made their way through the woods, but Rick slowed Jack down. After some stern words, the two made it to a water tower where they had arranged to meet Teri and Kim. Jack examined Rick's arm, and saw that the bullet had passed through without much damage. After waiting for a while, Jack left to find his family, and Rick apologized to him for what he had done. Jack explained that he had to take responsibility for his actions. After Jack left, Rick decided not to wait for anyone to return, and rather than face imprisonment he fled the scene and caught a bus back to his house. At 2:30pm, Kim phoned Rick at home and tried to persuade him to turn himself in. After he learned that Kim was being debriefed, he told her not to implicate him in the kidnapping. She called him again just after 3pm, and told him she was being pressed hard. He told her that she shouldn't call him for a while, before hanging up as his girlfriend Melanie walked in. He told her that the call was a wrong number, and that he was going to crash for a while. However at 4:20pm he was woken up when Kim called him again, this time to tell him that the safe house she was in had been attacked and she needed somewhere to go. He gave her his address, and Melanie was curious as to who was on the phone. Kim arrived later, but Melanie answered the door and would not let her in. Rick explained things to Melanie, and Kim said she needed to look through Dan's room to find information about who might have captured her mother. Rick then paid her cab fare and let her in. They looked through Dan's things, but soon found that they were wasting their time. Kim then realized that Rick had not told Melanie about Dan's death, and Rick explained that Dan's brother Frank was coming and he couldn't let him know. Rick then let Kim make some calls to her relatives, but when that didn't help Kim agreed to leave. She once again asked him to turn himself in, but he refused and they kissed before she started to leave. After he had given her some money for a cab, Frank suddenly appeared at the door and announced that no-one could leave until Dan showed up. Frank explained that they were going to use the money he believed Dan had from Gaines to buy ecstasy. Kim urged Rick to come clean, and wondered at how he had ended up in this situation. Rick defended himself, saying that if he got the chance he would turn himself around. At around 6:10pm, Kim let slip that Dan was not coming back. When Frank questioned her, Rick explained that he had been killed by Gaines and they didn't get paid. Furious, Frank attacked Rick, but then started to work out a new plan for the drug deal. He called his friends, while Rick tried to help Kim slip out unnoticed. However before she got out, Chris and another man entered carrying a bag full of guns. Frank explained that they were going to rip off the dealers. An undercover policeman arrived with his partner at 6:45pm, posing as ecstasy dealers. Rick watched as Frank and his friends held them at gunpoint and took their supply. Frank, angry with Rick for not keeping Dan alive, hit his wounded arm with a shotgun. Once their business was concluded, Frank threatened Krugman, however he responded by revealing he was an undercover policeman. Armed men charged into the house, taking Rick and everyone else into custody. The prisoners were driven to a nearby police station, and were processed by Krugman. Rick started to work out what Kim should say in questioning, but then told her to just tell the truth of everything that had happened, and he would back it up. He realized that it could mean his prosecution for involvement in the day's events, but told her that he thought it was time he faced up to his actions. Kim was led away for questioning and the two were separated for the rest of the night. Background information and notes * Melanie confessed that Kim wasn't involved in the drug deal, and Kim was exonerated. It is possible that Rick was also released, but what happened to him following the arrest was not explicitly shown. * In the 2013 [[24/India|Indian version of 24]], Rick's counterpart is Rohit. In the later part of the season, his role is filled by Simran. Live appearances See also Category:Characters Category:Day 1 characters Category:Day 1 antagonists Category:Career criminals Category:Gaines crew Category:Living characters